Return
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Buu has been defeated, and Gohan and Videl have finally realized their feelings for one another. Now, they must return to a life that has changed drastically. ONE-SHOT


**Brought to you by lancecomwar**

**Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!**

With a thud, Gohan landed on the top of his school, his new girlfriend only moments behind him.

"Nervous?" Videl smiled warmly at him, unleashing a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He was not yet used to seeing her face in anything but a scowl, but he could definitely get used to her new attitude towards him.

"Aren't I always?" Gohan chuckled in response, and, to his surprise, the tomboy let out a small giggle.

"True enough," she smirked. "Well, at any rate..."

"Yeah," the demi Saiyan sighed in defeat. "Time to face the music..."

"Oh, come on, it won't be so bad," Videl comforted the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Besides," she smirked wickedly, "time you got some of that fame you made me go through all those years ago."

"But it was your dad who took credit-" Gohan protested, but was cut off by his girlfriend's hand.

"Now, now, I know. Still," she smiled warmly. "We have to do this."

"Yeah, yeah..." With a deep breath, Gohan began walking to the door leading to the stairwell. For a brief moment, Videl contemplated her next move. Finally, she made up her mind. After taking a deep breath of her own, she rushed up to her new boyfriend and, blushing beet red, grabbed his hand.

Gohan stared down at the girl next to him, his hue matching her own. Still, neither were willing to let go and, tentatively, the two of them walked into the stairwell hand in hand.

* * *

Their faces were ever redder as they walked down the hallway, their presence and position being noticed by the few scattered faces still rushing about before their first class. Luckily for them, no one was eager to bother them, especially after learning that the kid everyone thought was just a weak nerd was secretly the Great Saiyaman. Nor did they want to question the daughter of Mr. Satan why she was holding hands with a boy. They valued their lives too much to risk doing anything of the sort.

Still, they were more than willing to whisper about the couple, and by the time the two were outside their first period, their faces were almost ready to explode. Still, throughout the torturous ordeal, their fingers remained firmly locked together.

"You ready?" Videl whispered to her boyfriend as they stalled behind the door.

"No," Gohan quickly replied, earning him a light punch to the shoulder. He chuckled and offered her one of his dazzling smiles.

Videl turned away, cursing that damned smile of his. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

Chuckling nervously, Gohan opened the door to a familiar sight: Mr. Tenner staring disapprovingly.

"Late again, Mr. Son? And you two, Ms. Satan? Why if you weren't two of my top students..." The old man shook his head. "Well, I'll let it slide- this time. Now, get in your seats."

Gohan chuckled, happy that his teacher hadn't stopped treating him differently at least. Now, if only his classmates could do the same...

Videl, meanwhile, scanned the classroom. Many were clearly in shock, not that she really cared. Instead, she focused her attention toward her friends.

Erasa, she noticed, had moved into her old seat, making sure her best friend would be able to sit next to her boyfriend. Videl smiled at her, thanking her with a nod.

Her blonde friend returned the smile, but she could see the pain within. Videl knew her best friend had been crushing on Gohan for a while, having had to listen to her constant gushing over the cute new kid. Lots of girls had had crushes on him, actually; practically the entire school was head over heels in love with him. Not that it was hard to fall for that adorable fool. Gohan, of course, was completely clueless to the whole situation, having frustrated many girls hinting to him to ask them out over his time at Orange Star with his inability to recognize flirting.

Videl knew that her friend would be upset to learn that Gohan was now taken, but she knew that Erasa wouldn't try to steal him or anything. No, Erasa wasn't like that; she would that her friend had found someone, even if it was the single most sought after guy in school.

Sharpener meanwhile, sat sulking in his seat, a dejected look on his face. Videl frowned, remembering all too well his attempts to 'woo' her back at the World Tournament. She had always known her friend had a soft spot for her, but she never thought he would take it that far. She and Sharpie had been friends for years, and it pained her to see him so distraught over her rejection... Still, she had to hope he could move past it, or else she'd have to sever ties with one of her oldest friends. She wouldn't give up the man she loved for anything.

Huh... love. Was that really what it was?

The two young lovebirds silently moved back to their seats, ignoring the stares and unspoken comments as they got out their books and got ready for class to begin.

It was good to have things return to normal.

* * *

"So... Saiyaman," Sharpener repeated, causing Gohan to roll his eyes.

"Yes, we've already been over this, I am Saiyaman," he sighed, exasperated. This was exactly like he expected.

"I just always thought Videl was crazy when she said you were him," Sharpener shrugged, a look of sorrow on his face as he thought her. "And all those times I tried to put you down... Heh, you probably think I'm just a big jerk, don't ya?"

Gohan smiled at his semi-friend. "I think the lesson here is to not rely on first impressions."

Sharpener blinked, before smiling back. Damn, those girls were right, that smile _was_ infectious.

Happy that things seemed to have even out between the two of them, Gohan returned his attention to the front board.

"So... did you kiss yet?"

"Erasa!" Videl hissed back, blushing like mad.

"Hey, I just want to know all the juicy details. I mean, this is huge," she grinned at her tomboyish friend. "You, Videl Satan, with a boyfriend?"

"Not now," Videl returned to the blackboard, blushing like mad. After all, she could still vividly remember when that gorgeous boy had wrapped her in his arms and- no. She couldn't think about that, she was still in school! And, despite having a boyfriend, she still had a reputation to uphold!

A boyfriend... A small smile crossed her lip as she thought of that word. Not just any boyfriend, either. The most perfect boyfriend one could possibly imagine. Gohan...

"Alright... Later then," Erasa blinked, and promptly burst into a fit of giggles. Videl scowled, cursing her poor word choice.

Still, maybe it would be nice to just have a little girl time talking about boys for once...

Gohan groaned, practically feeling their eyes glued to his body.

After having revealed his secret identity to the world, Gohan decided that it was pointless trying to hide his muscles from his classmates for any longer. That, and Videl had forced him to wear a tight fitting shirt and shorts for gym. And while he didn't really mind being eye candy for her, it kind of ticked him off how blatantly she was showing off her 'prize'.

Still, he had to march on with a smile. Not that that would be much of a problem, though, now that he had _her_.

"You're up, Son!" The gym teacher yelled, and so Gohan got up and marched right on over to the chin-up bar. Everyone eagerly awaited to see just what the nerd who they had recently discovered was their city's hero could do.

Chuckling to himself, Gohan figured that, as long as he was out in the open, he might as well show off a little. Bearing a smirk reminiscent to that of a certain Saiyan Prince, he walked over to the chin-up bar and, with only one hand, began pulling himself up and down.

A short while later, the gym teacher awkwardly called out, "Time!" Gohan lowered himself, and took a glance at the clock. Turns out he had been doing the exercise for five whole minutes. He was amused when he saw the faces of the other students, especially the jocks, all of whom were literally rendered speechless.

Gohan grinned. Maybe there was something about showing off, after all.

"So... how was it?" Videl nudged her boyfriend as they took flight toward his house, eager to get a little training in.

Gohan chuckled. "Bit better than I expected."

"Just a bit?" Videl teased.

"Hm, maybe that's saying too much," Gohan laughed, sighing in contentment as he stared at his girlfriend, basking in the sun's rays.

"But seriously," his mood changed, a look of sincerity in his eyes as he stared at her blue depths. "It's good to return to normal."

Tentatively, he reached out for her hand. Videl turned her head to face him, offering him a shy smile. Together, blushing, they flew hand-in-hand toward the sunset.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
